Saving Arty
by ygirl87
Summary: It first starts as a dark stormy night. Then when Artemis gets kidnapped, Wally figures out that in events like this, is when you finally realize how much a person means to you.
1. The Beginning

I got's a beautiful idea peoples! This is it so enjoy. P.S. I LIKE CHEESECAKE! (;

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YJ NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL :(

It was a cold dark night, the power was out it was poring out and to make matters worse they were stuck there. Reason being is because number 1, the doors wont open due to the power outage, and number 2, thunder, lightning, floods, and the enormous amount of rain the sky is crying upon us. Well you get the idea. So Red Tornado forced every one to spend the night at Mount Justice, because and I quote "It is too dangerous for you hero's to go out. Any trouble will be handled by the League." So now what were they supposed to do?

"Oh, oh I have an idea! Why don't we watch Jersey Shore?" Wally suggested.

"How can we idiot? The powers out." Artemis retorted.

"Oh yeah. Oh, oh why don't we play Truth or Dare?" He suggested again.

"Now your talking Baywatch." Artemis perked up.

"OK." Everyone chimed in.

"I'll go get a bottle so we can play." Robin said as he ran to his room and quickly sat in a circle. Placing the coke bottle in the middle.

"Ok i'll spin it." Wally said as he spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis.

"I'm warning you Wally no smart ass. Got it." Artemis warned in a mean tone.

"No fair. You can't change the rules!" He whined.

"Grr just start!" Superboy growled.

"Ok Arty, truth or dare?" Wally asked. Artemis thought for a minute 'If I pick truth then they'll think I'm too scared, but if I choose dare Wally I know will make it hard for me.'

"Dare." Artemis said with worry in her tone as Wally smirked.

"Ok Arty, I dare you to..."

"I'm warning you Wally!" Too late Wally's mind was full of dirty tricks, who knows what he'll make her do.

"Sit on it." Wally smirked, as all the guys broke out laughing.

"Sit on what?" Megan said innocently. As the guys looked at her in a "You have got to be kidding" expression.

"It." Robin said as he tried to choke down his giggles.

"I still don't understand." Megan said.

"I do." Artemis said in a regretting tone.

"You have to do it Artemis." Wally said pointing to his "It."

"OH!" Megan gasped now understanding. "Oh." Megan repeated with a disgusted tone.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Artemis sighed as she walked over to Wally and sat. As she did all the guys broke out in laughter.

"Next!" Wally yelled in Artemis ear.

"Shut up Wally." Artemis said as she smacked the back of wally's head.

"Ow. Your a big fat meanie!" Wally whined rubbing the back of his head. "Rob, your next."

Robin spun the bottle and again it landed on Artemis. 'Oh great.' Artemis thought 'Robin's mind is almost as dirty as Wally's. Why me?'

"Truth or dare?" Robin smiled.

"Truth." Artemis said. Robin's smirk faded, then grew back.

"Ok Arty, Have you ever been rapped by any one? And if so explain."

"Yes, I'm being rapped right now! And if you want an explanation ask Wally!" Artemis yelled in Wally's face.

"Am not! And you know Arty you could have gotten up a while ago. I never said you had so sit on it for 30 minutes!" Wally yelled back turning Artemis face red, as she got up from his lap and ran to her seat in the circle. As all the guys started laughing again.

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled.

After about an hour of Truth or Dare and Artemis being picked like 90% of the time, Wally suggested another "fun game" to play.

"We should play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Wally bursted out.

"Ok." Everyone said but Artemis.

"I'll go first!" Wally yelled as he spun the bottle and it landed on...Artemis.

"AW MAN!" Artemis cried out.

"OH YES!" Wally yelled making the room quiet and awkward. "Did I say that out loud?" Wally blushed.

"Yes, yes you did, loudly if I might add." Artemis smirked.

"Any ways, you guys better go in that closet cut your 7 minutes start...NOW!" Robin said as he pushed the two teens into the small empty closet.

"Wally, why must you make my life difficult?" Artemis said as she hit her forehead.

"Because, it's fun. Now that I remember we do have 7 minutes so why don't we make the best of it?"

"Where are you getting at Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she tried to step back, but couldn't because the closet was way too small.

"This." Wally said as he put his right hand on her back, and pushed her closer. He leaned in as he looked at her lips, then in her eyes and kissed her softly. Then he pulled away slowly to look at her face. Wally was very surprised at what he saw. Artemis had a goofy smile in her face, and her cheeks were a bright shade of red. Then before Wally knew it Artemis lips were up against him again. The kiss started so innocently, then grew more, and more passionate by the second. Wally decided to take it to the next level, as he bit Artemis bottom lip until he could gain entry. They kept going at it like this for an hour.

"Hey Wally, Arty you two ok in there? You've been in there for like an hour!" Robin yelled from the door, as he heard a grone come from the other side.

"Guys?" He asked again. Just then the door opened and Artemis ran out and into her room, and Wally followed quickly behind. Leaving Robin dumbfounded.

**************************************IN DA MORNIN!************************

"Hey so now will you tell me what happened last night?" Robin pleaded.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell." Wally smirked as he kept eating his breakfast.

"Wait you two kissed?" Robin asked surprisingly.

"Not telling you."

"Fine." Robin said in defeat.

"I will tell you one thing though." Robin perked up. "She has cute pajamas." Robin's smile faded as he stared at Wally eating.

"Nice man. Nice."

Yeah so you guys liked it? Don't worry imma make new chapters for this story soon so don't worry. Then the drama will start soon kay? Ok well then until next time!

YGIRL OUT! 


	2. Robin likes Arty 2! Dang it! D:

Hello :) thanks for the reviews. I know some people want me to keep writing, and other people (Anonymous) didn't. So for them I say GO EAT A BAGEL! And for the rest of ya "I love you!" ^^ So this chapter is for all of you. ENJOY! 

*In the afternoon!* 

The YJ members were sitting in the living room, the power was still out, it was still pouring out, and worst of all Artemis was missing her favorite show. When she doesn't get to see the new episode of "The Regular show" she acts like someone shoved a shovel up her... 

"I can't believe I'm missing it!" Artemis yelled pacing back and forth.

"Will you just sit down!" Wally said sternly.

"No! I'm missing my show. I can't live if I don't know what's happening to that bird and that stupid raccoon."

"I believe the names of the bird and raccoon are Mordaci and Rigby." Kaldur corrected.

"Whatever! The point is that I'm missing it. And to make matters worse, I'm missing Degrassi!" Artemis cried as if it were the end of the world.

"Stop acting like a drama queen." Wally yawned growing tired of all the drama.

"I have an idea!" Megan squealed.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Why don't we, have a little slumber party tonight?" Megan said.

"Well what good is that if I can't watch my shows?" Artemis yelled. 

"Ok what is wrong with you? Why are you so pissed." Wally snapped as he stood up from his seat on the sofa, to level himself with the bickering girl.

Artemis just stood there a moment before walking to her room. Leaving the room scilent for a moment until she came back with a king sized bar of Hershey's chocolate. She took a bite of it before saying "Stuff."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wally asked in a annoyed tone.

"Why do you want to know?" Artemis glared.

"Cuz, I just do. Now tell me. Please?" Wally asked with a cute puppy dog face that even Artemis can't resist.

"N...no." Artemis said trying to fight the cute powers Wally has.

"PLEASE?" Wally asked again with the same cute face, As Artemis kept on chewing on the chocolate bar.

"No and that's that, got it?" Artemis warned.

"Fine ." Wally frowned. Just then Artemis winced in pain.

"Arty you ok?" Robin asked worryingly.

"Yeah," Artemis winced again. "I'm...alright." Artemis gripped her stomach in pain. "I think imma go to bed." Artemis said trying to walk, then collapsing into the sofa.

"You sure your ok? Want me to carry you to bed?" Wally offered.

"No I can do it my self." Artemis said as she tried to get up, cursing under her breath. As she moved slowly to her room the team looked at her as if something was wrong with her. Which there was. But anyways 

**********************************AT DINNER!**************************************

"I wonder how Arty's doing." Wally said worryingly.

"Why don't you go check on her Wally. Ask her if she wants' dinner." Megan suggested. At that Wally ran straight to Artemis room (yes in super speed! WEEEEEEEE!) and sat on the floor next to where she layed. He then blew in her face, as the hairs in her eyes moved and her eyes opened.

"Mornin Beautiful."

"You better not be talking about Megan." Artemis warned.

"Does it look like I'm talking to Megan?" Wally asked annoyingly.

"Nope." Artemis said in a tired voice. There was a short pause before Wally said, and I quote...

"Are ya hungry?"

"Not unless there's chocolate." Artemis smiled.

"I think Megan made chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."

"Ooh, bring me some!" Artemis yelled in excitement.

"You could at least say please." Wally said.

"Ok, please?" She asked.

"Kay." Wally said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well?" Megan asked.

"She said skip the dinner and give her dessert."

"Did those exact word come out of her mouth?" Robin asked.

"No but if you think about it, that's what she meant so, chocolate strawberries please." Wally said.

*************AFTER EATING AND DOING HELL KNOWS WHAT*********************************

Artemis came out of her room and sat on the sofa with Wally, Kaldur and Robin.

"Why were you so snappy earlier Arty?" Megan asked innocently. Artemis moved her hands as a sign for Megan to come over, and as Megan did Artemis whispered something in her ear. That made Megan finally realize and said...

"Oh, ok I get it. You could have just told me before. You had me worried there."

"Yeah, but it's not something I feel should be known to the world." The boys just looked at the two girls confusingly as they kept on talking about hell knows what.

"Hey guys!" Robin exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I fixed the main power serge! The powers back, well at least here." At that all the lights and the tv turned on instantly.

"Yay! Now I can watch my show." Artemis squealed, as she motioned for the remote. Then Wally stopped her and said...

"Nope, we should watch this." Wally said as he pulled out a DVD with a picture of a scary girl on it.

"The Exorcism?" Artemis asked as she scanned the DVD cover.

"Yerp. I love this movie." Wally smiled.

"Ok then." They all said as Wally popped the DVD into the player. As the movie played deeper and deeper, the team got scarier and scarier by the second. Then at the really really and I mean REALLY scary part where the girl starts ripping people's heads off. Artemis and Megan screamed and hid into the closest person they could find.

"Geez Arty, I didn't know you would be this scared." Robin said as she clung tightly to him.

"Yeah me neither." Wally said in a jealous tone, while Robin looked perfectly happy to be holding the archer in his arms.

By the time the movie was over Megan, Kaldur and Artemis were sound asleep. Wally watched as Robin cuddled Artemis's body closer, and closer to his. Which made Wally become uneasy.

"Quit touching her!" He whispered furiously.

"Why? She's the one who clung to me first. It's not my fault she thinks I'm a little stud muffin, and she's hopelessly in love with me." Robin said sounding full of himself.

"What? Listen like she'd ever date you. Your 2 years younger, she needs to find someone her own age. Like me." Wally argued.

"I thought you said you didn't like her." Robin smirked.

"I don't," Wally started neviously. "I'm just making a point."

"Uh-huh."

"Really! Now give her to me so I can bring her to her room." Wally ordered.

"Nah I think I can handle it." Robin said struggling to get up, while trying to lift the blond up. "Never mind I can't." Robin said in a sad and tired tone.

"Told ya." Wally said as he got up from his seat, and lifted Artemis up from the pouting Robin's lap. As he carried Artemis bridle style to her room he could hear Robin mumble something under his breath. Something like "Why does he get to bring her to her room. It's not fair. Just wait until I get older, I'll show 'em." Wally just rolled his eyes as he layed Artemis down and covered her with a purple blanket.

*********************************************In the morning! Again!*******************

Artemis came out of her room wearing a green cleavage tank top with green short-shorts and chestnut colored UGG's. Her hair let down, but messy from sleep. As she walked into the living room Robin gazed at her.

"What are you looking at?" Artemis asked Robin annoyingly. Robin quickly noticed he was staring and her and looked away.

"Nothin."

"Better not be." Wally warned as he came into the room not wearing a shirt, and Artemis stared at the sight before her. And Robin just glared at Wally with hate in his eyes. At this Robin walked up to Artemis and asked...

"Hey Arty, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me later." Wally glared.

"Sure Robin." Artemis said breaking her concentration on Wally's body, as she walked back into her room.

"Not cool." Wally said as Robin stuck his tongue out at him. Seeing that Wally walked off to who knows where. Robin's gonna get it later. 

AW! look ok so now that I wrote this the real drama isn't gonna start till the 3-4 chapter so c ya til then! 

YGIRL OUT!


	3. Ur A duche Robin!

Hey I kno Robin is being mean to Wally. he's taking away his woman! But anyways I thought it would be cute :P and wait till you see what's gonna happen later maybe in this chapter IDK but anyways here ya go. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN YJ! Robin was busy in his room getting ready for his "date" with Artemis. He made sure to wear a whole lot of Axe and put some product in his hair. Yerp this boy was looking good. He hopped he could impress the blond and make her his girlfriend. But it wasn't going to be easy with Wally in the way.

"Goin some where?" Wally asked from the door way of Robin's room.

"Yeah. I'm going on a date with the most beautiful chick in the world. Then as soon as she sees my moves she's gonna wanna marry me." Robin said while fantasizing about his life with the blond.

"You better be talking about a bird." Wally warned. Robin growled as he walked out of his room. Wally laughed and walked to the archer's room. He jumped on her bed and waited for her to come. Wally must have fell asleep because when he woke up he found Artemis sleeping right next to him. He nidged her softly and she woke up.

"Morning beautiful." Wally said in a flirtasious tone.

"Hi." She said blandly. "What time is it?"

"2 In the afternoon." Wally said looking at her pink alarm clock. "I didn't know you liked pink so much." He smirked.

"It's not my favorite color." She shruged as she got up from her spot.

"Where you going?" Wally asked missing her warmth.

"I have to meet Robin in the training room." She said as she picked up a towel.

"Why?"

"Because I said I would."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stand him up."

"Why?"

"Because he's apart of my team."

"Why?"

"Also because I'm board, and need the exersize."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get fat."

"Why?"

"Wally!"

"Why?" At that Artemis threw a pillow at his face and walked off. Wally laughed for a few minutes and laid his head back down for a few more minutes. Before finally getting up and going to see what Robin was doing to his "girlfriend." He walked into the room and saw Robin sparring with Artemis and talking about a new movie coming out. And if she wanted to go see it with him later that evening.

"So do you want to? I mean it would be a great bonding activity. So the two of us could get to know each other better, without any...inneruptions." Robin said smoothly glareing at Wally for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to Artemis.

"Well I don't know." Artemis said as she turned away from the boy and took a seat on the bench.

"Come on It'll be fun. Besides we are friends right? So we can just go as the best buddies that we are." Robin said walking to were Artemis was seatted.

"Sorry Robin but Arty and I have plans." Wally said putting his arm over her shoulders, glareing at Robin.

"We do?" Artemis asked looking at the red head with confusion.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Wally said looking down at the girl in his arms. RObin just looked at him with his face turning a light shade of red. So when Wally captured Artemis lips in a kiss Robin exploaded.

"HEY!" Robin shouted making Wally and Artemis break apart. "Get your hands off my woman!" Robin took off his shirt and threw it aside. Artemis raised her brow as she looked at the "Boy wonder" with a "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" expression.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Robin you and I both know very well that Artemis is mine and not yours." Wally said.

"Wanna bet!" Robin said as he ran up to the two and punched Wally in the jaw. Making him stumbble back in shock.

"What the hell! Fine if that's how you wanna play it then fine." Wally said speeding up and kicking Robin in the stomach. Making him fall back. Before Artemis knew it the two were fist fighting over her.

"Guys!" Artemis yelled. But now one paid any attention. "Guys!" She repeated a bit louder. "GUYS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her scream could be heard through out the mountain. The two boys just looked at her.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Artemis said as she burst out in tears running away.

"Arty wait!" Wally said but couldn't find the strangth to move. It felt like he was paralized and Robin must have been in the same boat, because he just stood there.


	4. ACTION TIME!

Hello my loves! ^^ sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy ya know. / Forgive me? So did ya miss me? ^^ Alrighty then I hope you enjoy this chappie and at the end I will be telling you about a contest I'd like to have! ENJOY MY LITTLE TURTLES!

Disclaimer: Really this again? I've told all of you that I don't own YJ why must you keep bothering me with this? Do I look like I own YJ I mean really? The chick with a cat for a profile pic? Which I may be changing by the ways!

Oh and before I forget special people I would like to give thank yous to because I love you!

Mimi

Hezpeller

ArtemisKidflash

TheLeaugeofShadowsdarkArtemis

and all the other peoples who reviewed consistently but I was too confused to notice. Artemis knew it was stupid to be running away crying like a little girl. Or at least fake crying just to get away from those two idiots. Artemis loved Wally of course but sometimes he's just WAY too much, and Robin well he's just...Robin. No other words can describe that little birdie. Running away and pretending to cry was a good idea at the time. Key words AT THE TIME. Now she found herself in her training attire, outside, and all by herself at night. It wasn't cold or anything but she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of being alone. Just then Artemis felt the presence of someone following her. She looked around but saw no one. As soon as she turned around a wet cloth was pressed up against her face. Her vision became blurred and she collapsed onto the hard concrete.

Meanwhile...

"Robin It's all you're fault!" Wally yelled. "Me? How's it my fault!" Robin asked.

"YOU were trying to steal MY woman!" Wally yelled again.

"Could you two please shut up! Artemis is a big girl who can kick your butts in the matter of seconds. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine out on her own." Superboy said in an annoyed tone as he pet his big ball thingy.

"But still!" They both said in unison.

"Ok if she doesn't come back by morning we will inform the league. Until then, go to bed and stop annoying the hell out of us! It's annoying here enough with Superboy's Ball!" Kaldur started who appeared to have enough.

"Hey!" Superboy said offendedly.

"Point is we don't need you two yelling and fighting. You two are supposed to be best friends. So act like it, apologize to each other at once!" Kaldur said sternly. Wally and Robin just glared at each other and mumbled "sorry." Then walked into their own rooms to sleep.

That's all for now cuz I'm really tired but I really wanted to post something up. Next chappie will be longer I promise! So as they say in spanish Adios!

YGIRL OUT!

And here's a letter 2 Mimi so if all the other people who aren't Mimi doesn't want to read this part, they don't have to so yeah. Oh and all of my little turtles please REVIEW!

Dear Mimi,

Hi! O Mimi I really think you should make an account then you can PM me when ever you want! Also you can write you're own stories too and I'll always be here to help you! So promise me you'll think about it!

-YGIRL! 


End file.
